Hold me and Tell me it's OK
by KarkaliciousKarkat
Summary: When Makoto notices something strange with Haru, he is forced to take the water-enthusiast to a doctor and find out what's causing this strange behavior for the boy. What's wrong with Haru? How will he manage to cope with this sudden fortelling? What is the treatment he is going to undergo? Will Makoto help and stay with the boy, or will he leave out of fear for what is to come?


The summer holidays started up for the four boys. All were excited to leave school behind to play in the summer sun and chill out after the finals were done.

Makoto, for one, was happy to spend more time together with Haru. Knowing the raven-haired lad, he most likely just wanted to swim in the pool at school, even though they tried their hardest to leave anything related to the institute away from them. It wasn't an issue, however. He'll go where-ever the boy goes. It was just how it is.

Haru looked up at Makoto's smiling face, making sure not to swerve into him as they walked to his home. "Something wrong?" he asked, noticing that Makoto was lost in thought. Makoto blinked, and looked down towards him.

"Uh, sorry?" he said, not quite hearing what Haru had said. "Did you say something?"

Haru persisted. "I said, is something wrong? You almost knocked into me a couple times."

Makoto's mouth made an 'o' shape and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, grinning. "Sorry, I was just thinking of what to eat for dinner tonight." It was a petty lie, but it was better than replying with 'oh nothing much just thinking of all the things we could do, together.'

Nodding, Haru accepted the little lie. He didn't buy into it, but decided better than to ask what the true reason was.

Sighing, Makoto allowed himself lost in Haru's appearance. Studying his eyes as the other watched the ocean, almost ready to pounce and dive straight into the salty water. He remembered the one time they were late to school because of such an incident, the first time they had taken that shortcut to school. Makoto will never forget the smug look on Haru's face as he dripped throughout each class, then turned to neutral as always as he stared out the window.

Once they finally reached home, Haru immediately went straight towards his bathroom, hoping to soak in the tub for a while. Makoto smiled, deciding to make them both some food. It will get Haru out of wrinkling his skin and make him eat something. He HAD notice Haru becoming a bit, how to say, chubbier lately. Oddly enough with how much fish and healthy foods he eats. But it only seemed to be his belly, nothing else.

He grilled the snack before he heard glass shatter and vomiting noises. What the heck!? Running straight up, he saw a horrific sight. Before him, the image of Haru, clutching his stomach and the toilet bowl, eyes wide with small tears and hair astray, was not on his bucket lists to see.

"Haru, are you okay!?" It wasn't really a question, but more a hope that the boy was in fact, ok.

Haru shivered, feeling the urge decay away for a moment. He replied weakly, muttering silently "yeah. Yeah I think I'm ok." His body was drained from energy, and slumped against the bathtub, the hand resting over his abdomen resting beside him.

Makoto then gently picked up the boy and headed out the door, going towards the nearest hospital he could find.

"Mako, what are you doing?" Haru asked, regaining his breath and spoke aloud. Confused to the others intentions.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked, "I'm taking you to the hospital of course." Haru's eyes lit up, shaking as he tried to pry Makoto's arms away.

"There is no way you are taking me to those doctors" he stated, wriggling in Makoto's grasp, but the other was just too overbearing and strong for the boy to even get a finger off of him.

"And there's no way I'm not letting you not get checked out, Haru we both know there's _something_ wrong, whether it's something easily fixed or something worse.

xXxXx

Makoto waited outside in the waiting room, having let Haru go into the doctors room on his own. His words were, "let me have the dignity of going in by myself, at least," which he agreed, but made sure to walk the boy into the room, knowing Haru just as well could flee at any given moment without a word.

It took a few hours, maybe 5, and Haru headed out. His face was more stoic than ever, almost as though he wanted to shut out the world. Must be some news, as Haru silently wrote himself out. He carried some x-ray scans and they both headed home. The journey was a silent one, both not daring to speak until one of them was ready to talk.

As they sat in the lounge room, Makoto was eager to ask how it went. It simply radiated off of him. It must have reached Haru's dull senses, for his next words were that of almost practiced precision.

"Makoto," he began. "Turns out I've got…"


End file.
